


Salty and Sweet

by Kuji (Amqersand)



Category: AKB48, Jpop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short, Yuiparu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amqersand/pseuds/Kuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ship Yui x Bisu (not really). Paruru definitely does not ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty and Sweet

Today, Haruka would be spending the night over at Yui’s house. Despite having complained previously about the smell of the futon, it really wasn’t a big problem since she usually ended up sharing the bed with Yui anyway — it was just warmer and more comfortable there plus it smelled better.

“I’m home.” Yui called as she stepped through the entrance of the apartment.

“ _Ojamashimasu!”_ Haruka called out accordingly though no one answered. Since it was just her and Yui in the house...

“Ah! Bisu, you came out to meet us.” Yui called out happily. The cat had padded into the passageway and Yui promptly went to pick up the adorable Scottish Fold and carried it to the living room where they settled on the couch together with the Kyoto native still speaking adoringly to the cat. This left Haruka a little miffed at how Yui’s face had immediately brightened at the sight of the feline even as she padded after the two. _She doesn’t look that happy when she sees me._

“So this is how Yui treats her guests? Just leaves them alone while she plays with her cat?” Haruka huffed as she plopped down on the couch beside her fellow ninth gen.

“Ah, no... but Bisu’s been all alone the whole day you know? Today Paruru and I were together for the magazine shoot, weren’t we? Poor Bisu’s had no company.” As Yui was saying this, she was scratching Bisu’s head the whole time to the cat’s closed-eyed, tail-flicking enjoyment.

“Oh really? Then maybe Haruka shouldn’t have come over today if Yui is only going to pay attention to, Bisu.” Haruka stood up as if to leave but felt her a warm grip on her hand holding her back.

“Paruru wait... I’m sorry. Please stay.” Finally Yui was looking at her... then she looked at Yui’s lap where Bisu still lay. As if sensing that he was being watched, Bisu yawned lazily in Haruka’s direction as if to say that he wasn’t going anywhere. _That little..._

She relented though and settled back onto the couch beside Yui, resting her head on the older girl’s shoulder, electing to turn her nose to the feline baby. Yui chuckled at Haruka’s childish behaviour.

“Jealous Paru is really cute.”

“W-Who’s jealous?” Haruka huffed, immediately pushing herself away from the other girl and smacking her on the shoulder in indignation. She wasn’t jealous of a cat… but Yui had said she was cute…  
  
“Oh, Paru’s cheeks are going pink.” Yui laughed some more as she pulled Haruka back into her arms despite the girl’s resistance to lightly pet her on her head. “There, there. I love Paru the most you know.”

“Don’t treat me like your cat, mou!” Haruka slapped Yui’s hand away from her while pouting.

“Really? Even though I hug Bisu, feed Bisu and kiss Bisu all the time… Paruru doesn’t want that? Okay, understood!”

“That isn’t what I said either.” Haruka’s words were undermined by the fact that she had stopped resisting and was snuggling deeper into Yui’s arms. The two of them lounged in comfortable silence for a while after that before Yui’s voice broke the quiet.

“I’d be really happy if Paru were jealous over me you know. Even though I’m not popular except with a cat.”

“It’s fine, you don’t need to be popular.”

“Ah, that salty response.”

“That’s right, are you unsatisfied with that?” Came the naturally peevish reply. Haruka was getting a bit tired of people calling her that. It was like her personality was becoming some kind of gag.

Yui only smiled, “No…” and leaned forward, surprising Haruka with a chaste peck on the lips before pulling back and smiling even wider.

“Because Paru can also be really sweet.”


End file.
